


Poisonous

by StarScreamDrabbles (StarScreamLoki)



Series: Loki Inktober 2018 [1]
Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Loki is a mess, Third POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 05:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarScreamLoki/pseuds/StarScreamDrabbles
Summary: Her lips were poisonous, but even more so were the words that tumbled from them and cut right through his soul.





	Poisonous

**Author's Note:**

> This year I participated (or tried at least) in Inktober. This is the collection of those short drabbles.

Her lips were poisonous, but even more so were the words that tumbled from them and cut right through his soul.

How could she say that? She didn’t mean it did she? After all the years they had spend together, the love they had shared… She knew him and she knew that those words would wound him deeply, yet they had tumbled of her tongue as if she had asked him what he wanted to have for dinner tonight.

No! He would not fall for it, not listen to it! She had only said it to get his hackles up, to ruffle his feathers and evoke his anger! He would not succumb. He would not!

And yet she had succeeded.

She took a step back from him as she saw the liquid rage burning in his eyes. She had made a big mistake by bringing up the monsters and she regretted her words. “I- I’m sorry,” she stuttered. “I should not have said that. I didn’t mean it.”

Her voice had been small, barely a whisper, and she looked down. If it was to avoid his eyes that threatened to spill with his rage, or if it had been in shame, he could not tell, but he knew her apology was sincere. There was no lie in those words and she regretted it indeed, but the damage had already been done.

He growled in the back of his throat, showing his dismay, a display of his hurt, and he put a finger under her chin to lift her head so she would look him in the eye.

Their gazes locked and they both felt their hearts do a funny flip in their chests.

Oh, how he drowned in her eyes time and again. How she could strip away his flesh and bare his soul with only just a glance, making him feel naked and vulnerable but giving him the feeling of home and belonging at the same time.

His features softened and the anger deflated as he scanned her face, her eyes, and then his gaze lingered to her lips, resting there. Maybe her lips were poisonous but he didn’t care. He’d rather have her poison run through his veins as he tasted them of her soft flesh than not have her at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I thrive on comments <3  
> [Follow me on Tumblr](https://starscreamloki.tumblr.com/)


End file.
